gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe
The XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (aka Deathscythe or Gundam Zero-Two), is the second of five Gundams sent down to Earth from the Space Colonies in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. It was piloted by Duo Maxwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Deathscythe was the "masterpiece" of Professor G. It has outstanding stealth capabilities, with a pair of Hyper Jammers mounted on its backpack that prevented the Gundam from showing up on radar or visual sensors, rendering it invisible to most electronics. This allowed it to sneak into facilities and even right up to enemy mobile suits without being detected. With the highest speed amongst the original 5 Gundams, the Gundam Deathscythe's battle style revolves around approaching the enemy rapidly, striking and then retreating. The Deathscythe's primary weapon was its namesake beam scythe. The power and reach of the scythe enabled it to destroy most single (and sometimes multiple) targets in one sweep. The Deathscythe also carries a Buster Shield on its left arm, which doubled as launchable scissor katar. Rounding out its arsenal was a set of head-mounted vulcan guns and collar-mounted machine cannons. The suddenness with which this sinister looking Gundam arrive, its invisibility on sensors, and the speed and ferocity of its attacks all strike great fear in its enemies, befitting its grim reaper visage. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of shell firing weapon mounted on the shoulders capable of dealing significant damage to lightly armored mobile suits. They are omitted in the EW version. ;*Beam Scythe :A powerful close combat beam weapon that can cleave through any armor and capable of operating underwater. The heat and powerful magnetic field it produces can begin to disintegrate the target even as the beam blade approaches. In the TV version, the beam emitter is flexible and the beam emitted can take on other shape beside that of a scythe blade. Also, the beam scythe is stored in retracted form on the suit's rear skirt. In the EW Version, the beam emitter is fixed and cannot generate beam blade of other shape. Also, the beam scythe in this version is non-retractable and stored on the backpack. ;*Buster Shield :In addition to its defensive capabilities, the buster shield can be used as a close-range weapon. A beam blade can be emitted from the buster shield after the physical blades at the front split apart. The shield itself can even be launched towards its target thanks to the thruster at the back. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper Jammer :The nozzles protruding from the backpack scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Gundam Deathscythe itself is not affected by the jamming particles. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Gundam Deathscythe was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. ;*Rousette Equipment :Debuting in the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers, this addition equipment is a set of variable-wing units mounted on the backpack's sides, giving the Deathscythe the same atmospheric flight capability as the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. History The Gundam Deathscythe was designed and constructed by the OZ scientist Professor G at a secret facility somewhere in the L2 Colony Cluster. One of the many who worked on the Gundam was Duo Maxwell, an orphan boy who would later go on to pilot the suit. Once Duo heard about the details of Operation Meteor, however, he became determined to destroy the suit. He was foiled in his attempts by Professor G, who refused to let him destroy such a "work of art". Instead, the professor let him 'steal' the suit and leave for Earth. Duo would use the Deathscythe to destroy only OZ and United Earth Sphere Alliance facilities. Ultimately, once the Gundam pilots left to return to space, Duo was captured and his Gundam confiscated after losing a battle against several OZ-12SMS Taurus, as the Deathscythe was originally designed for land-based warfare, combined with that Duo also underestimated the Mobile Dolls. During a training mission, Trowa Barton, who had been disguised as an OZ officer, was ordered to destroy the already damaged Mobile Suit. With very little hesitation, Barton used a beam cannon to annihilate the Gundam. The Deathscythe was later rebuilt by the five Gundam scientists into the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell, which also included upgrading its equipment for space combat. Variants *XXXG-01DB Gundam Crazy Beast *XXXG-01DC Gundam Nightmare Centaur *XXXG-01DF Gundam Dark Angel Gallery XXXG-01D Deathscythe Front View Lineart.jpg|Front view Lineart XXXG-01D Deathscythe Back View Lineart.jpg|Rear view Lineart deathscythe-ka1.jpg|EW version by Hajime Katoki 14ead348fe94ff.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Rousette (from The Glory of Losers) 14ead347fcbd9e.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Rousette: rear view gunthumb3_lg_death.jpg|Preparing to launch Buster Shield (from Gundam Wing TV series) deatscythe.jpg|Disabled after parts were taken by Heero Yuy for repairing Wing Gundam. Deathscythe-destroyed.png|Destroyed W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|Early design of Gundam Wing's Gundams, Gundam Deathscythe is the second from left reddeath.jpg|Red Gundam Deathscythe as seen on Gundam Build Fighters rainerdefeatedagain.png|GBF: Gundam Deathscythe destroyed Walking Dome GundamDeathscythe_Profile.png|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Gw2.jpg|With Gundam X on the cover of Gundam War NEX-A Trial Starter pack DEATHSCYTHE (1).jpeg|TV Ver. as featured in Gundam War NEX-A DEATHSCYTHE (2).jpeg|EW Ver. as featured in Gundam War NEX-A ms_modal_unit_ew_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Deathscythe.png|Gundam Deathscythe from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays G Gen Crossrays DeathscytheRousette.png|Gundam Deathscythe Rousette from G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla DeathscytheBox.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (1995): box art WF03 Gundam Deathscythe.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Re-issue; 2000): box art OldHGDeathscythe.jpg|1/100 HG Gundam Wing XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (1995): box art Mg-deathscythe-ew.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Ver.)" (2010): box art SDGG-35-GundamDeathscythe.jpg|SDGG XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (2000): box art Gundam Deathscythe EW 2.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Ver.)": modeled by Teppei Hayashi (Hobby Japan) Gundam Deathscythe EW 3.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Ver.)" Gundam Deathscythe EW 1.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Ver.)": rear view in diorama setting Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01d_p01_Hongkong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe" (Hong Kong release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d_p01a_Hongkong_content.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe" (Hong Kong release; 2000): content front view MSiA_xxxg-01d_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe" (Japanese release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe" (North American release; 2000): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-01d_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): package front view Notes and Trivia *The early design of Gundam Deathscythe follows the "nation" trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gundam Deathscythe's design was European, featuring a scythe with a solid blade bearing dragon-like decorations and used a large shield that resembled a coffin. References ace1011_p306.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe (EW Ver.): design and information ace1011_p307.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe (EW Ver.) and Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.): design and information External links *Gundam Deathscythe on MAHQ.net *Gundam Deathscythe on GundamOfficial *Gundam Deathscythe on Wikipedia ja:XXXG-01D ガンダムデスサイズ